


Piąta rano galaktycznego czasu standardowego

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, eksperymentalna forma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Fanfik inspirowany piosenką Amber Run - 5AM, niemniej nie na tyle mocno, by jej znajomość była wymagana do zrozumienia.Podobno nic dobrego nie dzieje się po 2 w nocy. Ale co dzieje się o 5 rano?





	Piąta rano galaktycznego czasu standardowego

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [5 a.m. Galactic Standard Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586769) by [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi)



> Polecam: [Amber Run - 5AM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qge9mS3umFk)

5 rano.  
Neonowe czerwone cyfry zegarka w ciemności zdają się świecić równie intensywnie, co miecz świetlny Rena. Tylko bardziej stabilnie. Cisza, zakłócana wyłącznie przez jego oddech.

5 rano.  
Uderzanie w worek treningowy barwi materiał krwią z pięści.

5 rano.  
Rozkaz Snoke'a odbija się w głowie Kylo raz po raz jak zacięte nagranie hologramowe.

5 rano.  
Rana szczypie, oczy wyciśnięte do ostatniej łzy. Szpitalna sala śmierdzi sterylnością.

5 rano.  
Stukot ciężkich butów odbija się echem w pustym korytarzu Finalizera. Ren stuka do drzwi Generała. Sekundę później gani się w myślach. Przecież nie otworzy. Ze środka dobiega jednak "Proszę". Kylo wchodzi.  
Hux marszczy brwi, odrywając się od data-pada.  
\- Myślałem, że to Phasma. Czego chcesz?  
\- Nie śpisz?  
\- A wygląda na to? - Hux zgrzyta przez zęby.  
\- Czemu nie śpisz?  
\- Bo pracuję.  
\- Nie mogę spać - wtrąca Kylo, kompletnie ignorując poprzednią wypowiedź.  
\- A co mnie to obchodzi?  
\- Starkiller wybucha za każdym razem, prawda? Każdej cholernej nocy. Tak jak ja morduję mojego ojca.  
Spojrzenie Huksa łagodnieje, ale zaraz generał odwraca wzrok.  
\- Wyjdź, Ren. Zajęty jestem.

5 rano.  
Kylo stuka do tych samych drzwi. Kolejne "Proszę".  
\- Znowu ty? - Hux wita go "miło".  
\- Znowu ja.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że nie śpię?  
\- Nie wiem. Przeczucie.  
\- Idź pomęczyć kogoś innego, Ren.

5 rano.  
Puk puk.  
\- Ren, to znowu ty?  
Kylo wchodzi.  
\- Posiedzę u ciebie, okej? Nie będę przeszkadzać. A nawet odzywać.  
Hux zastanawia się chwilę.  
\- Możesz zostać.

5 rano.  
Puk puk. Kylo nie czeka na odpowiedź, tylko wchodzi.  
\- Brandy? Skąd wiedziałeś, Ren?  
\- Tak jakoś zgadłem.  
\- Byłeś w mojej głowie!  
\- Nie, Hux, w kuchni. Wyrzuciłbyś w końcu puste butelki. Pijesz?  
\- Za dwie godziny muszę wziąć się do pracy.  
\- Trudno, zostanie na kolejny raz.  
\- To miało znaczyć "polej".

5 rano.  
Neonowe czerwone cyfry zegarka w ciemności zdają się świecić równie intensywnie, co miecz świetlny Rena. Tylko bardziej stabilnie. Cisza, zakłócana wyłącznie przez dwa oddechy.  
Kylo podnosi się, krzywiąc.  
\- Gdzie uciekasz? - Hux pyta cicho. - Mówiłem, że możesz zostać do rana.  
\- Tylko do łazienki. - Kylo wzdycha, wstając, bo czuje wzrok Huksa wodzący po jego nagim ciele. Nieprędko przyzwyczai się do tego uczucia. Gdzie był wstyd, kiedy proponował generałowi wspólną noc? Może po prostu był zbyt pewny, że Hux się nie zgodzi. Widocznie jednak nawet on potrzebuje czasem namiastki bliskości drugiego człowieka.

5 rano.  
\- Hux?  
\- Czego?  
\- Też nie śpisz?  
\- Nie. Ale wiem, że gadanie nie pomoże mi usnąć, Ren.  
\- Lubię słuchać twojego głosu.  
\- Też go lubię. Ale nie zamierzam paplać tylko dlatego, że tego chcesz.

5 rano.  
\- Hux?  
\- Co?  
\- Wygraliśmy, prawda?  
\- Jeszcze nie.  
\- Ale jesteśmy blisko.  
\- Tak... Można tak powiedzieć.

5 rano.  
\- Armitage?  
\- Tak, Kylo?  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- I musiałeś mi to wyznać właśnie teraz?  
\- Tak.  
Cisza trwa wieczność. Albo dwie.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
Dłonie odnajdują się wzajemnie, a palce splatają razem.

5 rano.  
\- Armie?  
Odpowiada mu jedynie cichutkie chrapanie. Kylo przytula ukochanego mocniej i z powrotem zapada w spokojny sen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ogłoszenie para- *ekhem* Zapraszam na moją fejsbukową grupę zrzeszającą polskich pisarzy z AO3 - https://www.facebook.com/groups/932961186846197/


End file.
